Longo, Frank M. PROJECT ABSTRACT The goal of the Stanford Neurology Resident Research Education Program is to provide residents with training and direct experience in clinical or laboratory neuroscience research with a focus on successful transition to independent funding. A group of Stanford faculty have been selected as mentors that have outstanding records of training young investigators. The ultimate aim is to foster the participants' career development as clinician scientists devoted to investigation of neurological diseases.